The present invention relates generally to a photographic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible housing for a compact card camera that is capable of using standard 35 mm photographic film.
The sale of photographic film and single-use pre-loaded cameras to amateur photographers is a major industry worldwide. The market for these products is almost entirely xe2x80x9cevent-drivenxe2x80x9d in that the consumer purchases the film or the single-use camera because they intend to take photographs at a pre-planned event, such as a birthday party, wedding, and the like. Individuals do not typically carry a camera at all times for the capture of xe2x80x9cimpulsexe2x80x9d photographs of non-planned events due to the bulk and weight of current design cameras and film, which inhibits their xe2x80x9cconstant carryxe2x80x9d. As a result, the volume of film sold and developed is a fraction of its total potential usage. While extremely compact cameras have been developed and marketed in the past, such as the Minox-type cameras, the goal of these cameras was concealment, they still exhibited enough volume and weight so as to make them unsuitable for continuous carry, they were of expensive design, and importantly, they employed a specialized film which is not compatible with xe2x80x9cfast-turnaroundxe2x80x9d one-hour film developing establishments geared for processing standard 35 mm film.
As can be understood, a camera includes a body housing that contains light sensitive media for capturing the image to be taken, as well as a lens for focusing the image to be taken on the light sensitive media. To achieve a properly focused picture for capturing an image, the lens must be positioned a certain distance away from the light sensitive media, otherwise known as the focal length. The positioning of the lens away from the light sensitive media is critical in ensuring that the picture is in focus. This is of particular concern when it is desirable for the overall size and shape of the camera to be very small. As a result, there is a need for the camera to be able to collapse for storage during periods of non-use. However, prior art compact cameras collapse in a fashion that is awkward and requires many moving parts, resulting in an expensive camera. Further, prior art cameras still remain so bulky so as to discourage xe2x80x9cconstant carryxe2x80x9d for capture of xe2x80x9cimpulsexe2x80x9d photographs.
Therefore, in view of the concerns discussed above, it would be desirable for a camera to be as compact as possible, such as in the configuration of a credit card for easy transport at all times. It is particularly desirable for such a compact camera to have a housing that can collapse quickly and easily to achieve a compact configuration during non-use of the camera. It is desirable for a camera to be quickly and easily set-up for use. It is also desirable for a credit card camera to be very inexpensive to manufacture to reduce the overall cost to the consumer. Further, is also desirable for a credit card camera to be easy to operate. It is further desirable for the film inside the credit card camera to be easy and inexpensive to develop while achieving high picture quality.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art cameras and prior art collapsible housings therefor. In addition, this camera provides new advantages not found in prior art cameras and their housing, and overcomes many of the disadvantages of such cameras and associated housing.
The invention is generally directed to a novel and unique compact card camera, that is typically credit card sized, with particular application in taking quality photographs using standard 35 mm film. The credit card camera of the present invention enables compact transport of a camera which is well-suited for emergency use, and the like. The credit card camera of the present invention has a unique collapsible housing that enables quick assembly and preparation of the camera for operation.
The preferred embodiment of the card camera of the present invention includes a base panel having a first end edge and a second end edge opposing said first end edge and a first side edge and a second side edge. A segmented panel has a number of segments hingedly connected to one another. The leading edge of the first segment is anchored proximal to the first end edge of the base panel. The trailing edge of the last segment is controllably movable along the base panel between the first end edge of the base panel and the second end edge of said base panel. The trailing edge of the last segment is temporarily fixable to the base panel at a selected distance from the leading edge of the first segment. A portion of the base panel under the assemblage of top segments defining a light exposure region. A lens is disposed in one of the segments between the first segment and the last segment and positioned above the light exposure region. Light blocking material extends from the lens holding segment to the portion of the base panel about the light blocking region. The segments are movable from a position substantially parallel to the base panel to an erected condition over the film exposure region with the lens disposed thereabove in preparation for exposure of film positionable in the film exposure region.
Also, a shutter preferably controls the light imparted to the light-sensitive medium. The light-sensitive medium is exposed to a scene through the lens. The light-sensitive medium may be separate individually stacked photographic film frames, a fan folded photographic film strip, individual film frames residing on a film carrier web, or compact roll of film. When individual frames are used, for example, they may be assembled into a continuous strip configuration for development using standard photographic equipment.
The card camera as originally packaged, for example, at the point of purchase, is in a compact configuration substantially equal to the size and configuration of a standard credit card. To take a picture, the camera is first assembled and then is aimed at the subject scene and the shutter is actuated by depressing a button at the top of the camera. The film is then advanced in accordance with the particular film transport employed. After all of the film is exposed, the camera, or a removable film cartridge, can be sent to a standard photographic film service for developing. The camera may be returned to a collapsed state for this purpose. Depending on the film transport employed, the film will be prepared accordingly so that it may be accommodated by a standard film developing service. Such preparation for film developing will be discussed in more detail below.
It is the intent of the present invention to provide a camera that is of a shape, size, weight, and design so as to encourage constant and convenient carry by photographers for the capture of impulse as well as pre-planned photographs. It is further the intent to produce a credit card shaped xe2x80x9ccard cameraxe2x80x9d which may be constantly carried in an ordinary wallet, or on a key chain, for example, for extended periods of time. Additionally, the present invention permits the compact camera to use common 35 mm or APS film compatible with development at xe2x80x9cfast turnaroundxe2x80x9d one-hour film development establishments. It is further the intention of the present invention to enable extremely low-cost manufacture of the camera through the employment of die-cut camera components, and xe2x80x9cbuilt-upxe2x80x9d laminate sheet construction techniques, or injection molding, to achieve a lower camera price for higher sales. Most importantly, the present invention provides a new and unique collapsible housing to enable the camera to quickly and easily be significantly reduced in size to permit the convenient portability as described above. Such a flat, lightweight camera design will also make mailing a single-use version to a development facility easier and less expensive, as well as make it easier to package the camera with other consumer goods as a promotion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a credit card camera that is lightweight and compact and of a configuration similar to that of a standard credit card.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a camera that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a credit card camera that employs standard 35 mm or APS film.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a credit card camera that may be stored in a compact state yet is easily assembled in preparation for use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a credit card camera that is lightweight and compact to facilitate carry at all times for emergency and impulse photography.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a credit card camera that is suitable for carrying in a wallet, or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a credit card camera that is easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a credit card camera that functions similar to a common and familiar xe2x80x9cpoint and shootxe2x80x9d camera.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, collapsible structure, capable of self-bracing, to maintain proper focal length in a compact camera.